Hakuna Matata
Hakuna Matata is a song from The Lion King, Timon and Pumba TV show, The Lion King (musical) and The Lion King 1½. It is sung by Pumbaa, Simba, and Timon. Lyrics Timon: : Hakuna Matata. : What a wonderful phrase. Pumbaa: : Hakuna Matata! : Ain't no passing craze! Timon: : It means no worries : For the rest of your days. : It's our problem-free : Philosophy! : Hakuna Matata! (Speaking Starts) Simba: : Hakuna Matata? Pumbaa: : Yeah, it's our motto! Simba: : What's a motto? Timon: : Nothing. What's a-motto with you? Pumbaa: : You know of it, these two words will solve all your problems. Timon: : That's right. Take Pumbaa here. (Speaking Ends) : Why, when he was a young warthog! Pumbaa: : When I was a young warthog! Timon: : Very nice. Pumbaa: : Thanks. Timon: : He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal. : He could clear the savannah after every meal. Pumbaa: : I´m a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned. : And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind. : And, oh, the shame. Timon: : He was ashamed. Pumbaa: : Thought-a changin' my name. Timon: : What in a name? Pumbaa: : And I got downhearted. Timon: : How did you feel? Pumbaa: : Everytime that I- Timon: : Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids. Pumbaa: : Oh, sorry. Both: : Hakuna Matata! : What a wonderful phrase. : Hakuna Matata! : Ain`t no passing craze. Simba: : It means no worries : For the rest of your days. : It`s our problem-free Pumbaa: : Philosophy! All: : Hakuna Matata! Timon and Pumbaa: : Hakuna Matata! : Hakuna Matata! : Hakuna Matata! Simba: : It means no worries : For the rest of your days. All: : It`s our problem-free : Philosophy. : Hakuna Matata! : Hakuna Matata! : Hakuna Matata! : Ta-ta, ha-ha-ha. Credits :Composer(s): Elton John :Lyrics By: Tim Rice Trivia * Hakuna Matata is based off a song called "Warthog Rhapsody," which was written early in the production stage of The Lion King. Although the two songs shared the same message and position in the film, when Elton and Tim began working on the music, the song was completely rewritten and eventually evolved into Hakuna Matata. "Warthog Rhapsody" was eventually re-produced and released on the Rhythm of the Pride Lands CD, as well as rewritten as That's All I Need, which was used in The Lion King 1½. * It was nominated for Best Original Song at the Academy Awards in 1995, but lost to Can You Feel the Love Tonight. * An earlier concept of the song began with Timon singing a verse about, "When I was a young meerkat....", but the filmmakers decided that the song would work better if it were shorter and got to the point right away, so they cut Timon's verse. This was referenced in The Lion King 1½. * In 2004, the American Film Institute (AFI) placed Hakuna Matata at #99 on the list of AFI's 100 Years....100 Songs. Video thumb|400px|left Category:Songs Category:Songs from the Lion King Category:Songs from the Lion King (musical)